


Lightning Strikes

by Seoulxsinners



Series: We can be human too EXO/X-EXO [3]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M, X-EXO
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-03
Updated: 2019-12-03
Packaged: 2021-02-26 22:54:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21656887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seoulxsinners/pseuds/Seoulxsinners
Summary: Jongdae and Chën go head to head.  Jongin is caught in the cross fire.  Chën decides to take Jongin and take care of his wounds.
Relationships: Kim Jongdae | Chen/Kim Jongin | Kai
Series: We can be human too EXO/X-EXO [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1558783
Kudos: 38





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is part three you dont have to read the the other two. But it would help to for it to make more sense.

Jongin looked at the others as they made their way home. They had just gotten Beakhyun back but something didn’t feel right. It was like they were fractured now. Sehun loved a man on there side and now it seemed so did Baekhyun. But maybe with Baekhyun he will rethink. After all they did use his heart to get him. When they got back Jongin went back to His room after laying Chanyeol in his. He had taken to staying there since Sehun had come back. It wasn't that he was avoiding the boy he was worried about what he might do. His heart still hurt. He loved Sehun but was too afraid to ruin what they had. Now he lost him to Kāi. 

Jongin didn’t come out until it was time to patrol with Jongdae. They had taken to patrols when Sehun had stopped sending in reports. But now they had him and Baekhyun back so why they still did them he didn’t know. Walking out he met Jongdae at the door. 

“You know you need to stop avoiding him” Jongdae said as they walked. 

“I don't know what to say to him any more” Jongin shrugged. 

“Where is the strong confident cute puppy we know” Jongdae jokes. 

“He went to the dog house” Jongin smiled, shaking his head. 

“Oh shit wait here I forgot Junmyeon wanted me to give Baekhyun back his phone now that we know its clean” Jongdae left Jongin at the car running back in the house. Jongin just watched him leaning on the car looking down at his feet. 

“I didn’t mean to fall in love you know” Sehun said walking out of the house. 

“So that's why he forgot to give Baekhyun the phone” Jongin sighed. 

“I know you didn’t, I'm not avoiding you… I just don't know how to act now” he said shrugging.

“Like you always have as my friend” Sehun smiled. 

“Yeah but he's not the only one that feels that way about you” Jongin said, “I just need some time OK?”

“Sure” Sehun nodded moving to walk in the house before he ran back to hug Jongin. “I’ll be here when your ready”

Jongin watched him pass Jongdae on the way back in. He just shook his head at his friend who shrugged. 

“How else were we going to get you two to actually talk?” He said getting in the driver’s side. 

“Whatever lets go i want to sleep” Jongin sighed getting it. 

As they drove he looked out the window wondering how this war would pan out. How many broken hearts there will be in the end. Despite what they feel the red force can’t with. There are more lives at hand then there own. 

“What do you think happens to Baekhyun and Sehun after this… Provided we win” Jongin asked as Jongdae slammed on the breaks. “What the?”

“My clone” he pointed at the man in a red jacket walking through the streets. He pulled over getting out. Jongin followed unsure if this was a good idea. 

“We are meant to observe not engage and will it be good to unleash your powers there are- and there he goes” Jongin sighed. Jongdae was generally a level headed man. But Jongin has come to notice seeing your clone kind of changes things. He ran after Jongdae to get where they were just in time to see Lightning coursing through his friend's hand. “Not here” he yelled jumping in front of him getting the full force of the bolt Chën sent Jongdae’s way. It wasn’t enough to kill him back it was mostly out for the fight. Jongdae set Jongin down who screamed when his burned back it the concrete. 

Chën gave little time for Jongdae to react as another bolt came out. Jongdae sent one of his own the collision caused a shock way that blew both men back. Jongdae hit the wall hard knocking him out. Were Chën’s back up Sehu̇n cushioned him with his wind. 

“We are not supposed to engage you know.” Sehu̇n said looking at Chën. Who just waved him off. 

“And you wouldn’t like to take out yours for stealing the heart of your man." Chën smiled.

“Maybe i’ll take his heart. Let Sehun lose one of them, He shouldn’t have both” Sehu̇n said walking up to Jongin who had now passed out. He tilted his head up and shook his head. “You’d never be as good. Should we kill them anyways?” 

“No im in no mood for his wrath. You head back i have one more thing I need to do today” he sighed watching the bodies. “Maybe move them so no one finds them” 

Sehu̇n Just nodded walking off. Chën walked up to the pair looking at Jongdae then at Jongin. Kneeling down he looked at him. “Fuck this is not going to end well” he sighed picking him up. He left Jongdae not really caring about him. The was the first time he actually hurt someone to this extent with his power. Sure he disable people before but the burn was something knew. He shook his head as he made his way to a safe house he set up for himself if anything went wrong with X-exo. He had many back up plans. 

Chën set Jongin down on his bed with his back facing up. He was careful to get Jongin’s Jacket and shirt off not wanting to wake the man or cause more damage. But he needed to see how bad it was. It was clear this was going to scar. He watched as the man slowly woke up. 

“Your best bet is to not move yet" Chën said but Jongin bolted up aware he was no longer in a back lot. When his back it the wall he screamed falling down to his knees. “I did warn you”

Jongin watched as Chën walked up to him tipping his head up. He looked at him then pushed him back slightly. “Lay back on the bed if you want that taken care of” Jongin tried to teleport out but the pain in his back was too much. “Yeah probably won't work for a while. Your other broke a leg once in the lab couldn't teleport for about three weeks. Something about pain and your brain I didn’t listen. After all only seems to happen to him.” Chën took off his one glove walking up. “So bed or do I force you over there?”

Jongin looked at him for a bit weighing his options he could run but something told him Chën would catch up to him with ease. After all he was injured and couldn’t use his powers. Jongin sighed getting up sitting on the bed He hissed at the pain when Chën pushed him down so he could look at it better. 

“Why are you even helping me?” Jongin asked pulling away each time Chën touched him.

“No idea” Chën shrugged. “After all I’m sure your team is wondering where you are. And my other is probably freaking out since i just left him there. Stop moving”

“He has a name you know” Jongin hissed. “We all do and it's not the other.”

“I know but I don't like them,” he said before using enough of his power to Knock Jongin out deciding that would be easier. He sighed getting up to get what he needed. He has a few burns of his own when he was learning how to use his power so he knew how to handle them. He went to work then left so the rest of X-exo wouldn’t get suspicious. But he also locked Jongin in.

When Jongin woke up he was aware his back was now Bandaged but Chën was nowhere in sight. It hurt as he moved to the door growling when he realized it was locked. There were no windows either for him to try and get out of. It was then he noticed the note on the door. 

_Stay off your back._

_I’ll be back in the morning_

_There is food in the fridge_

_There is ointment in the bathroom_

_Don't burn down my place._

“I have half a mind to” Jongin groaned balling up the note tossing it on the floor. He sighed sitting on the couch but not back knowing that was going to hurt. Rubbing his head he sighed pulling out his phone. “Well that is nice and fried”


	2. Chapter 2

When he threw the phone it collided with his Kāi's head. Jongin backed up and groaned when his back hit the back of the couch. 

“He did a number on you” Kāi smirked walking up to him. “Also throwing things is not nice”

“So are you here to kill me now that he bandaged me up?” Jongin asked. 

“No I’m here to inquire about our boy. Is he still your boy?” Kāi smiled

This caused Jongin to fling himself at Kāi who easily dodged it. And pulled him back by his arm. Jongin pulled out of his grip and just glared at him. 

“He’s fine” Jongin sighed shaking his head looking at his hands. “You know you can visit him without any of them knowing with our powers” 

“I do but Im on watch now. Only reason I was allowed out is  Sehu̇n trying to win me back over by covering for me. Not that it will work but hope is powerful”

“You’d use him like that?” Jongin was shocked he’d never use Sehun in any way. 

“I’ll do what I need to. Even if its taking Sehun far away from this war”  Kāi looked at Jongin. “Like it or not i do love him. And I will do what I need to, to make sure he survives this war. If i die maybe you’ll be there to pick up the pieces” 

Kāi looked sad at the idea of dying but Jongin didn’t say anything. It was like Chanyeøl and Baekhyun. Why were the X-exo members so loyal to the ones they seem to have chosen. He looked at Kāi for a bit longer. 

“Why did he bring me here?” He finally asked. “Or tell you for that matter”

“Oh he didn’t, Well of Jongdae was the only one found when we went back and saw your team taking him. They didn’t have you so i did some detective work. I know where his little safe houses are started in one went to another till I found you. You got one of the better ones” Kāi made a face looking around. “Interior design not one of his strong suits.”

“I don’t think that was his first though” Jongin said going to sit back down. He knew when he was out matched. “Sehun is fine, sad but fine. I can't help him all i do is remind him that you are not there. He also told me he gave you that” He pointed to the Scar on Kāi’s cheek. “I almost think if he could, he'd give me one. Look at this point I don't care that he chose you. What I care about is you don't break him. Baekhyun is a mess. He has this hope that his still loves him even though he's the one that handed him over to you in the first place.”

“Yes well ours isn’t doing too well either. He not sure if Chanyeøl was playing his role or if he fell in love” Kāi smirked. “Honestly I hope he fell in love. Give that little bastard what he deserves”

“You really don't have a sense of family do you?” Jongin asked. He didn’t understand how they were a team. And seemed a well oiled one but it seemed none seemed to really care for the other. Outside of these romantic connections they seem to have. But Jongin was beginning to wonder if they were purely physical a need to be fulfilled. 

Kāi didn’t answer he just vanished having gotten what he wanted out of Jongin. Jogin just shook his he’d rubbing his head. He had a splitting headache. He was sure the rest were looking for him but he couldn't do much. He just sighed and went to lay down falling asleep. 

He woke up the next morning to the smell of food. He saw Chën cooking something. Sitting up he felt the clothes at the end of the bed. He looked at them for a bit he was shocked they looked normal. After all X-exo was rather flamboyant. Then he realized they were his. 

“He visited his boy also got those for you. How he knows about these safe houses I don't know” Chën said plating food. “Get dressed. Careful of the back” 

“Why are you keeping me here. Its like you all keep kidnaping us then giving us back What is the point” Jogin said putting on the shirt. 

“Honestly I'm sick of this game of trading. You’re here till you’re healed that is all.” He held out the food to Jongin. 

“But why help me any ways, we have Yixing” Jongin said. 

“No you don’t just like we don’t. We haven’t had him for years. Wherever the hell he went. Now eat or i’ll toss it.” Chën said setting the plate down.

“You still didn’t answer my question” Jongin said looking at the food. He was weak from the past day so he decided to trust the man and eat it. 

“And I won't” Chën said before he started to clean the dishes he used to cook. They were quite as Jongin ate. So many thoughts going through the teleporters head. Why didn’t Chën just kill him? Why was he helping him? He got up stopping Chën from cleaning. 

“I need more than ‘and I won't’ let’s start small him” Jongin asked. 

“You really think your in a position to make demands?” Chën asked turning to look at him.

“You all are drawn to us for some goddamn reason the others my not have caught on but I sure as hell have” Jongin said pulling Chën back from the sink. “So how about we try again”

“I don't fucking know I saw you and i wanted to help. I never hurt someone as bad as you. Outside of myself” Chën said tossing his washcloth to the side. He looked at Jongin shaking his head. Why did he help him? He could have just left him there to either die or be picked up by his team like Jongdae. 

Jogin didn’t notice them last night in the dark. Chën’s left hand was burned that must be why he wore the glove. It was just like Jongdae they really were mirrors of each other. He reached out touching the hand before it was snatched back. 

Chën stepped away watching Jongin for a bit then moved to leave. “I can't be here long, He will get worried” Jongin noticed he didn’t say his leaders name. He found that odd. Jongin tried to get out when Chën left but he was pushed back and locked in again. He beat on the door a few times then sighed. 

It was the same routine Chën came to cook for Jongin and change his bandages then the man left. There were small conversation’s here and there but nothing big. He still didn’t understand why he couldn’t just go back to his team now. He was better and was able to at least make it across the room. But through things was a no go. It was soon he was able to lay one his back. That was a relief to Jongin. A small one but he took what he could get. 

Jongin was reading a book he found in the place when Kāi showed up he didn’t get anything out when the other man punched him. Jongin had no idea what was going on. 

  
  



	3. Chapter 3

Jonging felt the impact of the punch not sure what was happening at first. He got back up and looked at his clone. He was not at the top of his game but he was good at hand to hand. 

“He is so god damn worried about you what is so special about you” Kāi yelled. Jongin Kicked at Kāi throwing him off balance. Some how Jongin felt this had to do with Sehun. He could see the Jealousy in Kāi’s eyes. He had that own looked when he watched the man with Sehun. He moved to teleport across the room but was slammed into the wall as soon as he made it. Kāi had him by the throat holding him off the ground reopening many of his wounds. 

“Kāi get the fuck off him now” Chën yelled he was here for dinner. For once Jongin was elated to see the man. Kāi dropped Jongin then Kicked took his head and kneed him knocking him out. As the world went black for Jongin he saw the two men going head to head. 

Kāi got a shot to his chest and growled teleporting behind Chën grabbing him around the neck. “Keep your pet for now but if i lose Sehun because you took this one. I’ll kill you both” He said before vanishing. 

Chën coughed as the other left then moved over to Jongin. He sighed when he saw blood on the man’s back. He moved hair out of his face and shook his head. “Why do you do this to me?” He asked before picking him up more carefully then last time. Last time he had just thrown him over his shoulder. Setting Him down he rolled him over and started to take care of the wound’s again. 

“Stop taking care of me” Jongin muttered. The pain had woken him up from Chën touching him.

“Shut up” Chën ordered getting up going to the bathroom for what he needed. 

“No, we don't need this anymore. We are at war. I’m your enemy. You leader finds out about this he’ll end you. I’m pretty damn sure if he was willing to Drown my clone to get sehun to talk” Jongin said getting up. “I’m sick of this one of you takes us and then what fucking falls in love. All this leads to is Heart break.”

“You don't think I know that?” Chën asked turning to him. “You don’t think I have worried about when he finds out”

“Say his god danm name its Suhø are you that fucking scared of him?” Jogin yelled. 

“I will kill you if you don’t stop” Chën sounded much calmer than Jongin. 

“Then do it” Jongin yelled. “It’s better than being stuck here. Not knowing if I will ever see my friends again. I’m tired of this routine we have. Day in day out the only person I see is you at meals. You bar-”

Jongin was shocked when Chën kissed him so strongly. He yelped when his back it the wall. But Chën didn’t seem to care he kept kissing him as he took off the other’s clothes. Jongin started to melt into the moment. It had been so long since anyone touched him in this manner. He pushed Chën back taking control. 

It was hot and angery there was no love in their deed. At the end they laid on the bed red with Jongin’s blood. Jongin looked at Chën still breathing heavily. “You need to let me go this isn’t healthy for either of us” He was tired both from the pain and the sex. He sighed falling asleep. 

Chën took this moment to re-bandage Jongin then left only leaving him a note. When Jongin woke he wasn’t shocked the other man had left. He swallowed looking at the note. 

_You’re right we can’t do this_

_The door is unlocked_

_You about two miles from your home_

_I honestly pray i don't see you again_

_I don't know what will happen_

Jongin didn’t throw this one away he tucked it away in his pocket and went out the door. It was cold and wet but when he walked down the steps Kāi was there. Jongin backed up not in any state to fight. 

“I’m here to take you back, Chën made a deal with me to get you back to your people safely’ 

Jongin didn’t believe him so he walked by him. 

“God i really am stubborn” Kāi said before grabbing Jongin’s shoulder and teleporting them just outside of the house. “I’m leaving before he sees me and thinks I didn’t this to you”

“You sort of did it was healing” Jongin said before heading in. 

Jongin walked in and Junmyeon was the first one on him. His leader asked if he was ok and what happened. Jogin told him everything except the part where he had sex with Chën. He told Junmyeon he was tired and needed to rest He’d tell him more later. He walked into Baekhyun room looking at him for a bit. 

“I understand now” he said before leaving for his room. Baekhyun didn’t have to ask what Jongin was talking about. 

“You too” Baekhyun sighed. 


End file.
